


Attracted to danger  (or the Admin)

by Jessicanightmarewolf1



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Danger attraction, It became a cracfic, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Minecraft: Story Mode, Monsters, No Smut, No actual sex but its pretty close, Nothing detailed but it's there and suggests more, Sex, Spanking, There is sone minor smut, Wet Dream, this was meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicanightmarewolf1/pseuds/Jessicanightmarewolf1
Summary: Jesse has a thing for dangerous situations. Meeting the Admin was probably the most dangerous thing. Being horny for him was probably wrong.-Started off serious ended rather crackfic-y.Also warning but there is some mild, non descriptive sexual stuff.Song used: Strange birds by Birdy
Relationships: Jesse/Romeo The Admin (Minecraft)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Attracted to danger  (or the Admin)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings, slight smut. Not descriptive but it's there

_Little ghost, you're listening,_   
_Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_   
_You see the truth_   
_I walk the halls invisibly,_   
_I climb the walls, no one sees me,_   
_No one but you._

* * *

Jesse wasn't sure when it started. Perhaps it started recently, with all his friends leaving him. Perhaps it had started in the portal network. Perhaps during the Witherstorm. 

Perhaps he's had it since birth.

But as far back as Jesse could remember; he had always been attracted to danger.

Well, maybe not _danger,_ per say. But he wouldn't deny he got a certain type of high from fighting. From adventuring. _From being challenged._

* * *

_You've always loved the strange birds_   
_Now I want to fly into your world_   
_I want to be heard_   
_My wounded wing's still beating,_   
_You've always loved the stranger inside_   
_Me, ugly pretty_

* * *

In a way, it got worse. When he was still a loser in a tree house, a nobody, he would do something. Something that would give people heart attacks, would make them wonder how _Jesse leader of The Order of the Stone_ could be so _irresponsible._

When he still lived in his tree house he would wait for Olivia and Axel to leave. Then he would climb a tree, not to close but to far from the ground, and wait.

Mobs would spawn. Zombies, creepers, skeletons, enderman; sometimes, if he was lucky, strays, phantoms and drowned would appear. Rarely. But it happened. 

Then, once all the mobs had seen him, _sensed him,_ they would crowd under the tree. And then the fun would begin.

He would jump from the tree; arrows whizzing by him, barely missing, with zombies growling in hunger for his flesh. Creepers hissing. Endermen screeching as he stared them in the eyes. Spiders pouncing; the night sky filling with wrath and malice. 

He had never felt more _alive._

It was a challenge for himself. To see how fast he could run, how far he could get.

Everytime he would do that he would slowly make his way further from history home.

* * *

_Oh oh, no no no, oh_

* * *

Even then Jesse knew he was different. That he was a _freak._

To seek out the dangerous monster which plagued their world with reckless abandon, to get a thril everytime they attempted to attack him.

He knew it was wrong.

But no one ever got hurt, so was it really?

* * *

_Oh little ghost, you see the pain_   
_But together we can make something beautiful_   
_So take my hand and perfectly,_   
_We fill the gaps, you and me make three,_   
_I was meant for you, and you for me_

* * *

Jesse indulged himself. That was true.

But he never, _never,_ allowed his urges to cloud his vision; to lead him down a roan on which his friends would suffer.

It was why he had went for the Witherstorm himself. 

And yet he couldn't save his first friend.

So he tried harder. Sky City? Oh he loved _that._ Being on the run from the law? Thrilling. Being on top of a floating island gave him minor doses of adrenaline. 

Falling however? Not fun at all. Especially since he thought Lukas was dead. Or dying. Either way it had near broken his heart.

But they had survived. They went back up to the floating city and _it was Chaos._

Ghasts, blazes and a bunch of other mobs all over the place! The battle with Aiden was...

Well... since they were now friends he tried _not_ to think about it. But let's just say nothing had made him feel the same way.

A murder mansion surrounded by zombies was cool; if it weren't for the fact people actually _died._

Hmm. He really didn't have much to say about that world.

Harpers world. PAMA was fun until it had chipped his friends. Buuuuttt he wouldn't deny that fighting his friends in effort to save them _hadn't_ been cool.

The Games. He knew that had the games not been rigged he would have been a resident there. Not permanent, no, no; he had other important things to do.

Such as running BeaconTown.

Though...

Was it really worth it?

* * *

_You've always loved the strange birds_   
_Now I want to fly into your world_   
_I want to be heard_   
_My wounded wing's still beating,_   
_You've always loved the stranger inside_   
_Me, ugly pretty._

* * *

They were leaving.

At first he had been okay. They were busy, so what? Everyone was!

Sure, they kept cancelling adventures. And _maybe_ it had been a few months since they had had a proper conversation about something _other_ than their towns and duties.

So Axel and Olivia were busy with Boomtown and Redstonia, so what? They did as much as him. Figures they would also have towns to look after.

So Lukas spent most of his time writing; travelling through worlds to write his new books. He had heard that Lukas had planned on writing books specifically about the worlds they went through! Of course, to do so meant Lukas would be _even more_ busy, that he wouldn't have a much time for _them._

But it was okay! As long as they were happy.

And of course he couldn't forget Petra!

It-it had been awhile since she had _spoken_ to him, but it was okay!

Everything was a-okay!

( _Except it wasn't. Nothing was fine. Nothing. He hated being cooped up, hated having to stay_ ** _inside._** _Away from the danger, the freedom._

_He could barely breath_ )

But it was finally here. Founding Day. His friends would all be here. They would go adventuring in the mines; he had heard of a zombie spawner somewhere down there, maybe they could check it out?

* * *

_Oh oh, no no no, oh_

* * *

It hurt to breath. Like something was stabbing him. He still smiled.

They had canceled. _Again._

Even Lukas, who had said he had wanted to have the book finished by next year.

( _Lukas was working on three books, why was he working on three. Shouldn't he be focusing on one?_ )

He just wanted to be with his friends, was that so much to ask?

And so after _nearly a full hour_ he had made it to the mines.

Jesse had purposefully 'forgot' his other armor. Iron armor made it all the more fun.

Saying goodbye to Radar for the time being he went down into the mines.

Jesse liked Radar. A little soft, but he found it cute.

Fighting the zombies he had smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. 

Seeing Petra only made him happier. Until she mentioned the absence on their friends. 

Maybe it was his heart that became heavy, maybe it was his eyes which felt wet, but something made him feel cold.

Petra had gotten mad. Saying that "Our friends don't have any time for us anymore!"

He agreed.

And then they chased the mystery monster through the mines. 

Finding out it was a llama was disappointing, no matter how cute it was. 

He was expecting some big, ferocious monster that only the Order of the Stone could deal with!

Though perhaps he was being to harsh. After all, the llama had led him to _it._

His freedom.

* * *

_You've always loved the strange birds_

_Now I want to fly into your world_

* * *

The gauntlet was beautiful. Perfectly crafted. Runes carved into it marking it as powerful relic.

The voice whispering to him was...it was mesmerising. 

It was a sirens song. A danger to be heeded. Yet he listened as it offered him it's kind; almost _loving_ words.

**Slayer of the Witherstorm....**

Petra asked him something, but it was muffled. His blood roaring in his ears, his heart thumping; he only listened to the voice.

**The Old Builders' downfall....**

He had done that, hadn't he?

He wanted to do it again.

**Jeeeeesssssssseeeeee~**

A part of him knew this was probably very dangerous, insane even, but continued onward.

**Savior of Sky City....**

**Liberator of Crown Mesa....**

**Worthies in all the lands....**

On and on it whispered. Of his major accomplishments. Of his minor ones. And everything in between. 

Jesse didn't know much about odd voices, but to him the voice sounding happy, almost excited that Jesse wasn't fighting it; that he was practically _welcoming_ it.

Now up close he could truly see the gauntlet in all it's beauty. 

The prismarine gauntlet emitted it's own light; a light blue.

Touching it lightly he could swear it heated up at his gentle touch, reaching for it, to put it on-

He heard Petra yell. His neck snapped towards her so fast he could hear a slight _'click'_. The gravel and stone which had been apart of the roof of the cave had somehow loosened, causing it to fall down and block the way they came. 

Distracted by the sudden change in terrain Jesse failed to notice the voice growling lowly.

Jesse was meant to be focusing on _him,_ not _her._

It didn't matter. Either way Jesse was going to wear the gauntlet; so when the gauntlet suddenly rose up into the air and latched it's self onto Jesse, he didn't really mind.

Petra did though.

"Woah! Okay, that just happened. You okay?"

Jesse only nodded. He was more focused on the gauntlet. 

It hummed with life. A warm feeling filled him, like a friends hug after a long day, like a relaxing bath after a good workout.

Then the ground collapsed. 

* * *

_I want to be heard_

* * *

Soon they climbed to the surface and put down a sign warning people of the Heckmouth. 

Together, Jesse and Petra, made their way towards the town opposite them. Champion City.

He hated it. It was too organised. No free thought. It was confining. 

Jesse wanted out of the city as soon as possible. 

Meeting Stella was an experience. She was... _frustrating._

She had tried to weasel her way out of her promise to Petra to give back her sword. Had tried to give him a puppy _and then insulted Reuben._

As if he could ever replace Reuben. 

And then...then she revealed that Petra had come to _her, a stranger,_ to- what?

Seek refuge? To be distracted? Why would Petra go to Stella? What would being her champion entail, anyway? 

~~It hurt-~~

Petra needed him.

* * *

So they broke into Stella's less than stellar treasure room. He didn't care for her coining her self as his rival.

They made their way back to BeaconTown. While on the way there the ground exploded, sending charged creepers everywhere. 

Fighting them was fun, much more fun than anything he had done in _weeks._

And when his sword broke he had used the gauntlet. 

It's force threw the creepers back, the attack killing them near instantly. 

They covered the hole with dirt and hurried to Beacontown; where Petra said dwelled someone with knowledge of ocean monuments and other underwater related things. 

* * *

He found Petra's fangirling adorable. He ignored the stabbing pain in his chest.

Together they went in. Telling her to be herself and be comfortable they looked around. There were somethings few people were able to get, making him slight impressed.

Seeing the bell, they shared a glance. 

Reaching forward Jesse pressed the bell.

Jack and Nurm were cool, in Jesse's opinion. They both had their fair share of adventures, meaning they probably knew about places crawling with mobs- No. He was here to see about the gauntlet. Thrills later.

Jack's reaction to the gauntlet was suspicious, especially when he tried to act like he knew nothing. Then Jesse felt bad, hearing what happened to his two friends.

Still they needed to learn more about the gauntlet. Jesse didn't want anything bad to happen to his town because of his selfish need for danger and excitement. 

And of they went! Not before grabbed extra weapons and armor of course. Jesse chose The Ender Defender; to match with the gauntlet.

All together they went to the Sea Temple.

On their way there Jack telling Petra stories of his time as an adventurer. 

Jesse sighed, rolling his eyes slight. Feeling left out Annoyed at how much Petra was fangirling ( _No, no he wasn't_ ).

The Sea Temple was beautiful. 

Jesse was tempted to live there from just how it looked.

The guardian that attacked them was easy to deal with.

Making their way in things started to blur for Jesse. Why was he so hot all of a sudden? The gauntlet felt weird. It was thumping against his skin, like it had a heart be-

"You okay over there, amigo?"

"Ye-Yeah! Just unused to swimming is all!"

Jack was convinced. He hadn't heard of the Order having many underwater adventures. 

The statues, according to the others, were creepy and weird. To Jesse they were just plain interesting. 

The way their heads followed them; Jesse couldn't help but wave at one. Which blinked in shock. No one had ever done _that_ before. 

The floating water was _amazing!_

The things that could be done with it! Jesse could even make a tower of drowned if he wa-

No. He was here to learn about the gauntlet. Nothing else.

They delt with the guardians they held. Jack ended up freezing, seeing his dead friends inventory. 

Freeing the owner of the mysterious voice, who turned out to be Vos, instantly lifted Jack's spirits. 

Though kept looking at Jesse whenever he thought he wasn't looking. 

Hmm, odd. The gauntlet was warmer; the thumping like heart beat was also faster.

* * *

_My wounded wing's still beating,_

* * *

The Prismarine Collosus filled Jesse with excitement and fear. Here was a huge enemy he had been practically _begging for,_ and his friends were in its line of sight.

Fighting the Prismarine Collosus was hard. Especially with the constant heat from the gauntlet. But he made it out with his friends, and the further they were from the Sea Temple, the cooler the gauntlet became.

The Founding Day celebrations went well. 

Of course nothing ever could be that simple, could it?

And so the Prismarine Collosus came, calling itself the Admin.

Obviously the citizens of Beacontown were weary; an unknown, giant being came out of nowhere calling for their leader.

Climbing up to the Collosus Admin and talking to it was surreal. Here was are isn't god-like being, and it was _impressed_ by _him._

What the fuck?

Of course after learning it left the gauntlet to tempt him down to the Sea Temple it attacked him. Because why wouldn't it?

Jesse would have enjoyed the battle _immensely_ if it weren't happening in _the middle of his town._

Jesse really, _really_ did enjoy the battle. Nearly dying aside. But still, it was really cool.

He had put Radar in charge of the clock. Leaving to fix Reuben's memorial. _That_ was something he was mad about.

Attacking his town? Ok. Endangering his people? He was annoyed, but still okay. Destroying his best friends memorial? 

If the Admin tried something like that again...

Well he would think of something. 

Learning that Petra was going to leave with Jack, Nurm and Vos ( _who still looked at him oddly_ ) without telling him...

He wasn't sure what was colder; his heart or the gauntlet. 

( _He didn't notice Vos glaring at Petra for avoiding the subject; nor him giving Jesse a pitying look at the familiar situation._ )

* * *

The Admin appearing as an adorable snowman was unexpected. 

Though perhaps Jesse giving the Admin a hug was more unexpected. 

He had received odd looks, which he shrugged off. So what if he thought the Admin was cute? Magnus and Soren both thought creepers and endermen were cute _(though Magnus would deny ever calling anything explosive 'cute'_ ).

A light blue blush had coated the Admin's snowy face as he turned the world of night once more. Jack ended up slashing at the Admin's head. Bad move since it only angered him.

But Jesse, no matter how much he was beginning to like the Admin, wouldn't let _anyone_ harm _his people._

So he told the Admin that he would do his, admittedly cool sounding, challenge; as long as his people would stay safe.

The Admin had a thoughtful look and nodded, "I'll get rid of the strays and other pesky mobs, but _only_ until they rebuild the gate. After that it's up to them what they do." And just like that the Admin was gone.

Then they were off! Together they all left to find the clock. Though Jesse was looking forward to these 'challenges' The Admin had prepared for him.

_For Him._

Stella was still an annoyance. Apparently Vos agreed; as he continued to glare at her for the entire trip.

Petra had apologiesed to him for not telling about the adventure she was planning.

( _Jesse didn't care if Petra wanted to go on adventures with others; he had started to get used to the loneliness. It was her hiding things from him that hurt the most.)_

It was on the way to the Admin's Icy Palace that Jesse realised he was being watched. Vos had averted his eyes when he had been caught acting like he hadn't just been caught staring at him.

Trying not to earnheir attention; Jesse made his way to the back of the group, signalling for Vos to do the same.

The gauntlet was at an odd temperature. It was warm but also cool. And the heartbeat like thumping got stronger.

He smiled, "How you doing, Vos? It must be nice to be out and about after all this time," Vos nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Very nice to...to feel the sun! Though there isn't much right now," Vos looked at the sky. The glitched moon shining brightly. 

"Ha! I know how that feels," seeing the old adventurers look he elaborated, "Sometimes I'm so busy running the town I barely have time to _actually_ enjoy the Sun."

He nodded. An odd look coming onto his face, Vos said something which...which he shouldn't know.

"It's a shame really, the great Jesse! The leader of the Order of the Stone, the defeator of the Witherstorm, the Old Builders downfall -" Vos stopped. 

Jesse nearly tripped but to not raise suspicious he continued walking; periodically glancing at Vos.

The thumping was faster.

How would he know that? Order of the Stone leader and about the Witherstorm, fair enough; Jack could have told him that.

But how would he know the rest?

( _'Vos' was angry. Not at Jesse, but at himself. The boy was so easy to talk with, to easy, he had said somethings he shouldn't have._ )

_(Stupid stupid stupid)_

Jesse decided to leave it. He had more important things to worry about.

And then he saw _it._

An Icy build so beautiful that he didn't think he would ever see anything like it ever again.

He didn't notice Vos smirk at everyones, specifically his, amazed expressions. 

He defended Radar against Stella. And scoffed at Stella's _power is how the world works speech._ As if he didn't know that already; plus there were more important things than power.

The Admin's firework show was good too. The way the lights bounced of the ice was spectacular. 

And then they fell through the ground. 

_Yay!_

Okay, Jesse _did_ find it fun. But he was still worried about his friends.

And now he had to choose. Jack, Vos and Petra ( _and he guessed Stella and Lluna_ ) or Lukas and Radar.

Hmm. Go the way with more people or less?

Well Radar didn't know how to use a sword, and less people meant more work for him, so...

He obviously choose the harder path.

He didn't care for the Admin's words about his friends. And he told him so.

"Okay, I get it! You like the strong people, but Lukas and Radar are _fun!"_

The Admin just sputtered lightly, "I- guess?"

Anyway he ended up leaving Vos. Yayyyyy! 

Vos still watched him when he thought Jesse wasn't looking. He was starting to think he had a crush on him. Though he might be a little to old for Jesse's taste. 

The challenge was pretty fun, especial when the giant snow/Iron golem creatures attacked them.

He was a little sad that Vos fell. He hoped he'd was okay.

* * *

_You've always loved the stranger inside_

* * *

He got the clock.

He felt just _a little teensy bit_ annoyed that Petra wanted to break through the walls and _cheat._

Wasn't he the one that always wanted adventure? To hang out with her friends? Well this was it!

The three of them, plus Jack, on an adventure in a giant palace filled with monsters they have never seen before to get a treasure and save their friend ( _and Stella_ )

Personally, Jesse was tempted to ask the Admin if he had any other challenges for him.

The gauntlet glowed, humming slightly as it's wearer accepted it and appreciated it's makers creations.

Petra freed Stella and Radar. Jack and Lukas dealing with the mobs.

They started to leave. Now it was only him, Jack, Petra and Stella; who refused to leave.

And then Vos appeared. 

The beating was faster.

He congratulated Jesse, completed ignoring Jack.

**Thump-** **thump**

Then Vos glared, "But you two wanted to _cheat._ And Jesse nearly listened! Your attempts at poisoning _my champion_ against me are over."

**Thump-thump**

"Vos, my friend what are you talking about?" Jack asked confused and hurt.

**Thump-thump**

"Haven't you figured it out yet you _dolt?!"_

**Thump-thump**

The ground shook with every step he took. Then Vos flew into the air, glowing red.

A burst of pure energy pushed everyone back. A techno-like voice chuckling darkly as he landed on the ground in front of them.

**Thump-thump**

The Admin, for he couldn't be anyone else, was handsome. A tight black and red jumpsuit/armor like clothing covering him. Skin a dark grey. Hair and goatee a beautiful shade of red.

And his eyes.

Red where his whites should be and entirely yellow-gold eyes. They stared at Jesse. 

He stared back.

**Thump-thump**

This time Jesse _knew_ exactly what that thumping was. He was somehow feeling the Admin's heartbeat. 

Jack tried to attack. Petra followed his lead. Stella watched, waiting so she could tell the Admin that she was a _much_ better choice than Jesse.

The Admin lifted them into the air. Jesse snapped out of his trance. He didn't like where this was going.

Petra drew her sword. The Admin growled.

Jesse ignored how that noise affected him, focusing on his friends instead.

The Admin sighed, frustrated. 

"I'm done letting you make me feel bad. I prefer to feel good, and I'm going to feel real good when I send you two to a place where you'll never see the light of day. Ever. Again."

Jesse watched in horror as both Jack and Petra disappeared. He started struggling, trying to get out of the Admin's telepathic grip.

"Don't worry my champion. You rest, you've more than deserved it."

**Thump-thump**

* * *

_Me, ugly pretty_

* * *

Jesse wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand he wanted challenges, danger, _excitement._ On the other he wanted his friends.

He awoke in a room he didn't recognise. The walls were grey, floor covered by a large fluffy red rug. Most of the furniture in the room was black, grey, red or yellow.

The bed he layer on was mostly black. Silk sheets red, a weird symbol on them he didn't recognise. 

He sat in the bed. What happened to his friends? Where was he? Where was the Admin?

"I see you're up."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Though did he have to be so hot? 

Jesse startled. The Admin lifted his hands; trying to show his champion he meant no harm.

"No need to worry, champion. I won't hurt you," his eyes turned dark, "Unless I need to."

Was it bad that his thought was 'kinky'? Probably. 

He nodded to show he understood.

Clapping his hands, smiling; the Admin sat in the chair he just summoned.

"First, you may call me Romeo. _Don't laugh."_

Jesse didn't. Though he did wonder how he got a name that _oh so suited him._

"Now that you know my name, my champion. Let's -"

"Jesse."

Silence. The Ad- _Romeo_ stared at him. Jesse fidgeting under his gaze. Maybe he shouldn't have cut him off...

" _Jesse,_ let's talk. You are my champion. My friend. This means many things, one of which is that you will compete in challenges I make. Sometimes i I'll join you, sometimes I'll watch you." _Please don't phrase it like that._

Jesse loved this idea. Except one little detail...

"What about my friends?"

Romeo smiled. A dangerous smile. "Your _friends_ are currently at the Sunshine Institute. Where I send trouble makers and other delinquents."

Jesse frowned.

Romeo decided that he hated seeing him sad.

"But- but they will be released, right?"

Romeo thought for a bit. Jesse would forget about them soon enough. So he lied.

"Of course! Before you know it they will be out and enjoying heir lives!"

He got up and with a snap they were both in them dining room.

Romeo gave him some food; talking about out how he would need the energy for later.

Lifting his spoon to his mouth Jesse for the first time realised that his gauntlets do changed colour.

Black and red. 

He ate in silence. Romeo watching him. Especially when he licked is spoon to get the cream off of it.

* * *

And for a few days that's all that really happened. Besides the different challenges. Which Jesse absolutely adored.

If it weren't for his friends being in this institute place he would be in heaven.

The constant challenges. The monsters. The danger.

Romeo even taught him how to use other weapons!

Spears, scythes, axes, all kinds of swords...

Jesse always thought he was good with a bow. Romeo's opinion seemed to differ. He thought he needed extra lessons. 

And so for a few hours everyday he would shoot targets. Some moving, others still. All the while Romeo would stand right behind him; body flush against his.

( _Jesse swore one time he felt something hard against is back. It didn't help that on that same day Romeo's hands seemed to wonder. Jesse was pretty sure he hadn't realised what he was doing._ )

Jesse also had dreams. Always the same one. He would wake up in his dreams, horny and hard. Romeo would walk in on him. Each time it would differ what they would do in his dreams. 

( _Jesse didn't now that Romeo had recently began having these dreams as well. Not having to sleep much. Though Romeo had began sleeping more often just so he could dream of Jesse and the things they did._ )

They had also begun to get closer in a platonic way. Besides challenges, Romeo would build. Jesse joining in. Romeo had even let Jesse design a creature. He just wasn't the to be so scary. But he had been learning more about his champion recently. 

That he loved reading, enjoying getting lost in fictional worlds. That he loved music and dancing. His favourite colours being pink and sky blue. How he loved fruit cake. 

How he loved the thrill of danger.

Jesse like wise had learned about Romeo. They had a lot common it turns out. After giving Romeo some book suggestions he had awoken the redheads inner bookworm. Convincing him to dance with him was hard; as the Admin thought that they would look silly. But after putting on a catchy song and pulling Romeo to the middle of the room they started to enjoy it.

They would dance together, twirling, dipping, having fun.

* * *

Days became weeks, weeks became months. 

But Jesse never forgot about his friends.

Nor Romeo's promise.

So one day Jesse asked him about his friends.

"They're still serving their sentence. "

"Still? It's been months Romeo, how much longer can they be there for?"

Romeo had a dark look in his eye, "Mind how you talk to me champion. I'm the Admin and I'll have no disrespect from you."

Jesse glared, scoffing "Oh yeah? What will you do, spank me?"

He wasn't sure why he said that, he really wasn't. 

Romeo raised an eyebrow, "Speak to me like that again and I'll bend you over my knee."

Ignoring the way his pants became tight, he continued rilling the grey Admin up, "I speak how I _want_ to speak, you don't own me, _admin"_

The silence was suffocating. The Admin sighed, disappointed. Jesse just had to be like this.

Jesse watched wide eyed as Romeo walked around the table. One hand wrapped itself in his hair, tugging it. Ignoring his pained groan Romeo pulled is head back to face him.

"Tell me, Jesse. Do you want to be punished?"

_Yes._

He stayed silent, watched Romeo. He knew he could be dangerous if he got mad; he just hadn't realised how horny it would make him.

Humming, Romeo lifted Jesse. Using his powers to teleported to his seat he laid Jesse across his lap, ass up.

He gropped his clothed ass, feeling it.

He clicked his fingers, taking Jesse's pants off.

Leering at Jesse, he grinned "Red boxers? Did you know this was going to happen champion? "

He frowned the boy's silence. He delivered a harsh slap to his ass, causing Jesse to gasp.

**Slap!**

He felt something poking his leg. He ignored it, him punishing his champion more important. 

**Slap!**

Jesse panted. Romeo rubbing his ass.

 **Slap!**

Romeo felt something sticky. Confused, he lifted his hand. Right there on his glove was something white.

He sniffed it. It couldn't be, could it?

For one second he hesitated, before sticking his finger in his mouth.

He nearly groaned in pleasure. It tasted _heavenly._

**Slap!**

**Slap!**

**Slap!**

He continued doing this for half an hour. Enjoying Jesse's pants, moans and groans. The way he shook after a particularly hard slap. 

He rubbed his champions arse gently, "Will you talk back to me again my champion? " He asked not really caring if he did.

Jesse gave a muffled reply. Romeo hmm'd, sending Jesse to his room to rest.

Shifting in his seat Romeo saw his problem and growled. 

Getting off was going to be incredibly hard with Jesse so close.

He was almost tempted to go up there, spread his legs and have his way with him.

_No, no._

_He wouldn't do that to his champion, to Jesse._

* * *

When Jesse awoke he looked at his hard on and sighed.

He had dreamt that Romeo had spanked him. As if he would ever do that...

Didn't explain why his ass hurt so much, though.

Unbuttoning his pants he took them off. Then his boxers, freeing his five inch cock from its confines.

Using his pre as lube he started to rub himself.

Moaning quietly, he sped up.

Dirty thoughts filled his mind. Of Romeo bending him over his desk and fucking him.

Of him sucking off Romeo while he was talking with someone. 

Of riding the Admin midair as mobs spawned underneath them, waiting for Jesse to lose his grip and fall to the earth. 

"FUCK! ROMEO!"

He came all over his hand. Sighing in bliss as as he came down from his high.

He heard someone whistle. 

"Didn't know you liked me like _that,_ Jesse"

He yelled, pulling his covers up to hide his softening dick. 

"No need to hide, I saw everthing," Romeo said walking close.

Panicked, "Everything? " He asked as Romeo sat in front of him.

"Everything " Romeo whispered. Grabbing Jesse's cum covered hand he licked it.

Savoring the taste of Jesse's cum, he sighed.

Jesse paused, watching him. Did he..?

Pulling Romeo close to him, ignoring his protests at being practically yanked, Jesse kissed him.

It was sweat. It almost made him forget the fact Romeo had just seen him masturbating. Almost. 

Romeo deepened the kiss, growling lowly. He leaned back, pulling Romeo on to the bed with him.

Jesse wasn't going to be able to walk in the morning.

* * *

When the Admin walked in the Sunshine Institute with his champion snuggled up in his arms, Warden didn't know what to think. He hadn't even realised the boy ( _boy? He hadn't realised he Admin swung that way. He hadn't thought he swung at all,_ ) was the Admin's champion until he was told.

The Admin wanted everyone released. Saying that now that he had his champion, who was in _the Admin's_ lap playing with his hair, he didn't need the useless failures.

And then the boy hit him. Hit. The. Admin.

All the Admin did was smile and pet the boys head.

He needed some alcohol. 

He paused, "Even Prisoner X, sir?"

He paused at the doorway. His champion looking up at him.

"Even her."

* * *

Silence.

Everyone as silent as they stared up at the Admin and his champion.

Jesse withheld a wince as he changed position on Romeo's lap. He should probably be embarrassed, sitting a gods lap in front of all of the people he screwed over, which includes is friends; he just couldn't begin to care.

Especially since his ass was still sore.

Since Romeo had mellowed out after their... well they had gone at it for a few hours, so he wasn't sure what to call it since love making sounded to soft while fucking sounded to crude.

Anyway he had convinced his....boyfriend? To release everyone in the institute and underneath. 

He doubted they would forgive Romeo, but it was a step in the right direction. 

He ignored his friends deadpan looks.

* * *

Guess what? To bring the dead back to life you need two Admins. Guess what? Romeo made his boyfriend an Admin. 

Then brought back Vos and Sammy, since they had died because of him.

Jesse, to stop Xara from trying to kill his boyfriend, convinced Romeo to help him bring back Fred.

An extremely awkward afair.

Yeah he didn't like talking, or even thinking about it.

He ended up leaving Radar in charge of Beacontown as he, Petra, Romeo and surprisingly Stella went out in to the world.

Oh and Ivor became a ninja. 

Odd world, am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this fic at 8-10 pm yesterday and have continued it today, finishing it.  
> I should probably be focusing on my other stories, but ya know, it is what it is.
> 
> Song : Strange birds by Birdy


End file.
